Detective George's Mini-Mini Big Strategy
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #804000; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev ova: |« The Santa Claus of Summer |- !Next ova: |The Ten Planets in the Night Sky » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of OVAs |} Cast Plot While on the run from some men dressed in black, Asami Ashikawa runs up a flight of stairs on a nearby building and discovers the Kirishima Detective Agency. She asks if anyone is there and explains that she's being chased. A voice answers her from the seemingly empty room. After searching the room, Asami discovers the voice came from a tiny man standing on a desk. The man introduces himself as George Kirishima just as the men in black arrive at the agency. George manages to distract them and yells for Asami to hit for the restroom. Pulling a cord hanging from the ceiling, the floor of the restroom gives way to a chute allowing George and Asami to land in a car waiting below. The two manage to escape the men in black for the time being so George asks for Asami to stop at the Beika Temple so George can retrieve something for a client of his. Donning scuba gear, George has Asami lower him into the temple's well so he can retrieve a fancy hair comb for his client who had dropped it accidentally into the well many many years ago. They give the comb to the client who is very thankful to have gotten it back. Asami asks George about the request and George explains he didn't ask for details from the woman. Asami then ponders who had given her the comb in the first place. Back on the road, the men in black catch up with George and Asami. Things don't seem to be going well...how will George protect Asami? And why is Asami being targeted in the first place? Resolution Hide= |-|Show= George activates a button inside the car to reveal his tiny remote control Aston Martin. George drives the Aston Martin on the highway attempting to distract the men in black from Asami but to no avail. Realizing he'll never get to the men in black in time, George makes a pit stop at a toy store where the owner seems to be familiar with him. The toy shop owner gives George a remote control plane (complete with missiles) to use. George flies off and manages to get to the docks where Asami has been cornered by the men in black. George uses the tiny missiles to stop the men in black just as their boss arrives. Suddenly Asami seems very angry and it is revealed that the men in black's boss is none other than Asami's father, who had sent the men after her when he discovered Asami had run away from home. Asami explains she's not a little girl anymore and that she's George's new secretary. George seems bewildered by this idea as Asami's father shakes his hands and requests that George take good care of Asami. Trivia *The animation staff fleshed out the short story by making this short story OVA connect with the story presented in Play It Again. The comb George retrieves for the client in this short story is in fact the comb that Sanjuurou gave his first love over 60 years ago. See also *OVAs References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:OVAs